


F is for Fulvous

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [6]
Category: Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs
Genre: Anything I missed, Bondage, I didn't like the name Ben, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, So Ben is now Faust, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fucked up mission leads to so much more. Also, Red Eyes nearly gets hit with Blast Burn. Pity it missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Fulvous

 

* * *

 

            Shittiest. Mission. Ever. A burn to the right side of his face from a Fire-type and a new scar that almost took out his right eye. All because his idiot of a partner couldn't listen to the goddamn orders that she had been given. Faust ground his teeth together and tried not to scream in fury. He had managed to capture an Audino and the Hearing Pokémon was currently attempting to put his face back together. Judging by the Normal-type's noises, it didn't really seem to be working and Faust's anger continued to grow. Arceus above, he was going to get her demoted if it was the last thing he did! The Audino released another Heal Pulse and he felt a good chunk of the pain recede. A low sigh escaped him. “It's alright, little one, if my face isn't completely healed. I don't mind scars. Just concentrate on stopping the bleeding.”

                        The Audino let out a small cry and repeated its use of Heal Pulse. More pain faded and the Ranger attempted to carefully open the damaged eye. He was stopped by the Healing Pokémon. “Not ready yet?” A nod. “All right.” Faust closed it again and shifted his weight a little. Eventually the Pokémon let out a low noise. “Healed everything that you could?” It nodded and gestured with its hands. Faust carefully slid open the scarred eye and sighed. “I can see, but only in black and white. I no longer have color vision on this side.”

            Audino began making sad noises and the redhead bent down to its level. “It's alright. You saved my eye and that's what matters.” He ran a hand along his cheek and felt where the skin became muscles and finally his teeth. “It's really revealed here, isn't it. I'll need something reflective to really see this.” He rummaged through his nearby bag and pulled out a compact mirror. Taking a deep breath, Faust opened it and looked. His heart skipped a beat. The scar on his face went from his hairline down across the right side of his face, through his right eye and ended at the edge of his jaw. Where skin usually covered his teeth there, it was all gone. The bone of his teeth was revealed, along with the gum, and all the muscles that worked the jaw. Flesh slowly began to appear again around the height of his nose and at the edge of his jaw, the part that connected to his neck.

            The Healing Pokémon tugged gently on his sleeve and let out a noise. Faust smiled gingerly, feeling the newly healed skin pull awkwardly. “It's alright. I can cover it with makeup and some false skin. You did your best.” He bent down to its level. “The thing that matters is that I'm alive. Nothing else. Okay?” Audino gave him a small nod and a smile. “I'll release you now. Thanks for healing my face.” It called out softly but didn't move. Instead the Pokémon tugged on his pants.

            “Din!”

            Faust stared at it. “Do you want to come with me?” It nodded. He laughed softly. “I do need a new Partner Pokémon. Pichu seems to have taken a liking to Nema and wants to stay with her.” The Ranger paused when the Healing Pokémon handed him a small stone and an earring. He blinked slowly but slid it into his ear before examining the stone. “Wait a minute, is this a Mega Stone?” Audino nodded happily. “Lemme guess, it works for you?” Another nod. “Huh. Well, damn. Looks like I do have some form of good luck after all.” He returned it to the Pokémon. “You can hold this. We can use Mega Evolution when we need to, okay?” Faust turned his gaze back to the mirror and took off his red goggles. Blood red hair instantly fell into his face and he carefully began to rearrange it so that it covered the right side of his face. “There. That will work for now.” He replaced the goggles, arranging them so that they kept the waterfall of hair in place. The single violet eye turned to focus on the Audino and he sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. “Come on. Let's go see Rand. He'll need to know about Summer's inability to follow orders.” His lips twisted into a dark scowl as he walked towards the home of the only Area Ranger.

            “Dino?”

            “She thinks that, just because she started off as a Level 5 Ranger instead of Rankless, she can do anything she wants. It's super irritating, but I put up with it because it never really caused a problem.” His hand slid up to press against the side of his face that was hidden by his hair. “Until now, that is.” A fist clenched hard enough that nails began cutting into his skin, leaving crescent shaped marks that soon filled with blood. He winced and wiped it away. “I'm going to see her demoted if it's the last thing I do.”

            Upon arrival to Rand's home, Faust rapped sharply on the door and stepped in. “Hey, Rand.”

            Rand looked up from where he and Murph were marking things on a large map of Oblivia. “Welcome back.” He paused for a few moments. “Where's Summer?”

            Faust let out a low hissing noise and managed a fake smile. “Somewhere. I think she's patrolling the area. Which reminds me, is the Wireless Tower up?”

            The Area Ranger nodded. “Yup, Burkhart told me just a few hours ago. We have contact with the Union again.” Black eyes flickered down to the Audino that had followed him in. “Is that an Audino?”

            “Yup. This one wanted to be my new partner. You know, since Pichu wanted to stay with Nema?”

            Rand laughed softly. “I've never heard so much ukulele playing in my life.”

            “You get used to it. It's very useful in captures.”

            “Is it?” The older Ranger peered at him.

            Faust nodded. “It is. I've managed to capture Legendaries with it.” He ignored the way Rand kept glancing at his face.

            “What happened? Your hairstyle is different.”

            He shrugged but didn't say anything. Rand stared at him for a little while longer before sighing and nodding. He didn't say anything else. “Do you mind if I contact the Ranger Union?”

            “Nope. Go ahead.”

            A touch of the communicator and the familiar ringing echoed around the room. “Voicemail! Voicemail! This is Rhythmi! About time you got back into contact with us. What can I do for you, Faust?”

            He laughed. “Hey, Rhythmi. Can I talk to the Professor privately?”

            “I'll transfer you through to him. Hold on a minute.” There was a faint clicking sound as she typed it in and then sighed softly. “Alright, he'll be right on.” A click echoed throughout the background and then came the tapping of a cane.

            “Yes, Faust? What happened?”

            “I want to issue an immediate Full Demotion of the Rank.”

            Hastings breathed in sharply. “A Full Demotion of the Rank? But you've never done that! That hasn't been done in years!”

            “It will be done now.” Faust paused, sharp ears picking up the faint sounds of footsteps. “I'm going to place my communicator on the counter for a little bit. Can you stay silent for about ten minutes, Professor?”

            “I can.”

            “Thank you. You'll understand.” A single violet eye flickered towards Rand and Murph. “Can you two make yourself scarce for a couple minutes? Just out of sight range. You can listen in, just don't be seen.”

            The two men nodded and vanished into Nema's workroom a few seconds before Summer came in the door. Faust immediately rounded on her. “There you are. Where the fuck have you been?”

            “A couple Pinchers got away, I went after them.”

            _“I_ am your senior on this mission and y _ou_ are _supposed_ to tell me first! Not only that, I gave you specific orders to stick with me as backup! I _needed_ your help and you were not there to give it!” he ground out, fury vibrating in his very bones.

            “Fuck you!” Summer snapped out. “I am perfectly capable of doing what I want, when I want, wherever I want! Damn your seniority. I don't care. Acting like you're better than me. You're not! You're nothing more than useless!” She spun around and stormed out of Rand's home.

            “Summer!” Faust roared. “Get back here!” The cry of her Staraptor echoed throughout the area and he let out a snarl of anger. “Arceus damn it!” He slammed his fist against the nearest wall and yanked off his goggles to run a hand through his hair before sighing. From the corner of his eye, he could see both Rand and Murph standing together in Nema's workroom. They both looked like they had swallowed something particularly sour. “Professor?” he asked softly, turning around to face his communicator and replacing his goggles.

            There was silence on the other end for a long time. “I will be coming to Oblivia myself to demote her.” It beeped softly as the connection was cut and the Ranger let out a low sigh, burying his face into his hands.

            “Damn it.” Faust glanced up when Rand placed a hand on his shoulder.

            “What the hell was that about?”

            “She refuses to listen to me. It doesn't matter that I'm her senior in both age and rank. She thinks she's better because she started at Rank 5 instead of Rankless like everyone else.”

            “Why'd she start at Rank 5?”

            “Her mother used to be a Ranger.”

          Murph made a noise of understanding. Rand just sighed. “I wish they didn't have that clause in the contract.” He ran a hand through his black hair and began to rummage through the cabinets. “Want a drink?”

            Faust's head snapped up. “Yes please. Whatever is the strongest. I really need to get drunk right now. Which reminds me, Professor Hastings will be coming around sometime to demote Summer.”

            Rand rose a single brow as he handed the redhead a glass of liquor. “Hastings himself? And to what Rank?”

            “He's not happy. At all. And we're actually considering as low as Rank 3.”

            “Ouch. That'll leave a mark.”

            “If we have to do so, we'll drop her all the way to the bottom. Rankless.”

            “What did she do to deserve that?” Rand asked, black eyes watching Faust intently.

            He sighed. “You heard the argument? How she wasn't there for backup when I needed her?”

            “Yeah.”

            Faust sighed and removed his goggles again. Bracing himself and breathing in deeply to steady his racing heart, he flipped his hair out of his face and allowed the other two to see the scar. There was silence for a long time. Finally Rand seemed to realize that, no, Faust wasn't joking, and yes, that set of scars was real. He dropped his drink on the floor with a crash and began to swear loudly. Murph seemed stuck in shock, his brown eyes almost the size of plates. The elder Ranger darted around the counter and pressed his hand against the burn revealing Faust's teeth. “Arceus above,” he breathed out. “I can't believe it.....” His mind made a connection that hadn't been there before. “That Audino you brought back....”

            “Yes,” the redhead murmured. “It healed me as much as it could and then decided that it wanted to become my partner Pokémon.”

            Rand turned to face the Audino and began to pet it. “Thank you.” He stood up after a while and shook his head. “I'll go tell Leanne and Nema that we'll be playing host to Professor Hastings and another set of Elite Rangers.”

            Faust smiled weakly. “Good idea. We can expect at least two of the Elite. Mori-ō Rhys and his husband Sven will most likely come. Wendy might tag along as well, so four more people maximum. And it will only be for a day or two.” Rand nodded and vanished up the staircase. As soon as he was gone, the redhead took the chance to rearrange his hair so that it hid the burn and scar. He glanced at Murph, whose face was giving away his curiosity. “So I don't scare Nema. If she asks, I'll show her.”

            “Ah. Makes sense,” the PR director said, his eyes flickering towards the stairs as Rand and his family came down them. Nema was chattering happily.

            “I can't believe _I'm_ going to meet _the_ Professor Hastings!” she squealed with a flourish of her arms. Rand barely managed to duck her hands. Leanne sighed.

            “Calm down, love. You've almost smacked your father in the face several times now.” Nema giggled sheepishly and apologized. Rand just rolled his eyes in a clear _Why-Do-I-Bother_ kind of way.

            Faust snorted softly. “They'll be here in the next day or so. Sven loves people who are willing to learn, so, Nema, go crazy.”

            Murph gave him a look and whispered, “But he hates children Nema's age.”

            The Ranger smiled innocently. “Yeah, well. This is for the birthday present that asshole got me.”

            “But he didn't get you anything.”

            “No, he got me something, alright.” Faust glanced around, missing Rand who was standing behind him. “He got me a collar–”

            “That doesn't sound bad,” Murph interrupted.

            “A collar with a leash, a riding crop, a set of big, vibrating dildos, and several bottles of lubricant.” Murph stared at him with huge eyes. Both men missed the way Rand's eyes darkened with lust.

            “Sven got you _that?_ ” Faust didn't answer it verbally, but he did nod. “Arceus, how is he even still alive? I thought you would have murdered him in his sleep ages ago.”

            The redhead ground his teeth together. “I was sent on a mission before I could hunt him down and castrate the thing he calls a cock. When I got back, he was on a mission. And then I was assigned this one. I'll just kill him when he gets here. Of course, I'll need a way to get rid of the corpse......”

            Faust jumped when Rand placed a hand on his shoulder. “Can we not kill an Elite Ranger in my house?”

            “Of course, Rand.” He tilted his head and smiled. It wasn't a pretty smile. “I'll make sure to do it outside.” The elder Ranger just sighed.

 

* * *

 

            Sven, from where he was riding a Staraptor, whimpered. Rhys glanced over. “Is something wrong, love?” The two of them could hear Professor Hastings yelling at Wendy for flying weirdly.

            “No, just got the feeling that someone was talking about me.” He shivered. “I'm kind of hoping that we don't run into Faust here.”

            Rhys blinked at him. “And why would that be?”

            “'Cause I gave him a gag birthday gift consisting of sex toys.”

            His husband stared at him for a long time. “No wonder. He's going to kill you in a messy and violent way, and there will be nothing I can do to stop it.”

            “What? Can't you do something?” Sven whined. He swallowed harshly when the home of the Area Ranger came into view. “I'm doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed. There's no way I'm going to make it out of this one alive. Just give me a good funeral, okay?”

            Laughter was his only answer. Sven whimpered. And he had been so certain that today was going to be a good day, too.

 

* * *

 

            **One Day Later:**

Faust smiled, a violet eye gleaming dangerously. “They're here,” he called out. Nema let out a squeal and bolted for the door but was scooped up by Rand before she could even open it.

            The door opened up and Hastings stepped into the room. “Good afternoon, everyone.” He glanced around. “Where is Summer?”

            Rand shook his head. “We haven't seen her. She's probably around here somewhere.”

            “Speak of the devil,” Faust murmured as Summer stepped into the room, “and it shall appear.”

            “Hey, Professor Hastings!” she called out, “what are you doing here?”

            “I am here to demote someone.”

            Her eyes gleamed with excitement. “About damn time.” She gestured towards Faust. “He's been nothing but in my way. He's rude, crude, and ignores orders. _And_ he's constantly underfoot.”

            Faust's single eye flashed with fury and he ground his teeth together. Hastings eyed her for a few seconds before sighing. “Actually....” He paused and sighed again. “I had hoped that I'd never have to do this.....” Another sigh and he closed his eyes. “Summer Demone, you are hereby given a Full Demotion of Ranks.”

            “Really? I certainly hope so.” It was clear that she had no idea of what it was.

            “You are to be stripped of your title of Elite and your Fine Styler.” He gestured. “From now on, Summer, you are Rankless. Wendy, you do the honors.” The green haired woman nodded and stalked forward to remove the mentioned items. “If I get one more complaint, you will be removed as a Ranger and sent back to the Ranger School. Is that understood?”

            “I, what?”

            “I said, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?” Hastings bellowed, causing those listening to wince slightly. The professor was scary when he was mad. Summer nodded, far too stunned to actually speak. He glared at her. “You will be returning with us to the Ranger Union and as you no longer have a Rank, you will be assigned to a Ranger Station. Now, get moving. Pack everything you have. We are leaving.”

            “But....”

            “NOW.” She bolted for the stairs. Professor Hastings turned to Faust. “I was going to have her do the Outdoor Class for the Ranger School, but I think you'll be a better choice. It's tomorrow, so you'll need to leave tonight to make it on time. Rand, I will be leaving Rhys and Sven here to help against the Pinchers.” He stopped talking when Summer stomped down the stairs, her bags in her hands. “Do you have everything?”

            She growled in her throat and ground out, “Yes. I do.”

            Hastings eyed her carefully. “Get your partner. We will be returning to the Ranger Union.” He turned to Wendy. “Come on, let's head back.”

            The green haired woman nodded and grabbed Summer by the arm before dragging her out the door, Hastings following right behind. It closed with a click. Faust was the first to react. He calmly walked over to stand in front of Sven. “Thank you for the _lovely_ birthday gift,” he purred out, bringing his knee up at the same time. There was a crunch and the elder male crumpled to the floor with a rather high pitched yelp. Faust blatantly ignored the way the other men in the room winced.

            Rhys just laughed and put his hands up when he was glared at. “Don't look at me. I just found out earlier today. He certainly was asking for it.” The brunet stalked over to his husband and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, let's go lie down for a little while. Hey Rand, do you mind if we borrow a room?”

            “Nope.” Sven let out a huffing noise and leaned on Rhys as the two of them disappeared up the staircase. Faintly they could hear him complaining about Rhys taking Faust's side.

            Said Ranger merely frowned. “I'll be back later. I'll have to go and get ready for the Ranger School's Outdoor Class.” He nodded politely and left the house.

            Rand smirked and glanced out the window, eyes following the way Faust's hips swayed as he walked across the grass towards a nearby Staraptor. He was going to tap that ass if it was the last thing he did. _Especially_ if it was the last thing he did.

 

* * *

 

            “Now now, boys and girls. Do you all remember what day it is?”

            “OUTDOOR CLASS!” the students called back, a cheer ringing around the room.

            Miss April laughed. “Right! Today's Ranger is a young lady who graduated from here several years ago. Her name is Summer. Head on down to the square.” She watched as her students scrambled out of their seats and took off out of the room. Pushing red hair out of her face, she began to walk down towards the entrance of the building, and then the square.

            Everyone else was already there when she arrived, but the Ranger hadn't shown up yet. “That's weird,” she said. “Usually the Ranger is here already.”

            “Yeah,” one of the students muttered. “Where is she?”

            There was the cry of a Staraptor and a young man leapt off of it mid air. He landed smoothly on the grass in front of the Pledge Stone and smirked, crimson hair falling into his face. “Sorry I'm late.”

            Miss April walked up to stand in front of her students. “I'm sorry,” she said, “but I don't know who you are. I do know that you are not the Ranger we were expecting.”

            “Summer, right?” He waited for her nod and then smiled, the single violet eye –the other was hidden by hair the color of blood– crinkling up at the edges. “Something came up and she had to return to the Ranger Union. I was her partner on our current mission. That damn old coot, Hastings, told me that I would be taking her place only yesterday evening. Do you know how long it takes to get here on the back of a Staraptor? Sixteen hours! Sixteen hours from here to Oblivia! Ugh,” he muttered, lips twisting up into a grimace. “I am _so_ going to dye that coot's hair bright pink the first chance I get.” The young man crossed his arms and scowled for a little bit.

            He then spun around. “All right! First things first. I went to a Ranger School in Fiore, so I don't know anything about this school.” A salute and the young man did a back flip, landing silently on the grass. “My name is Faust and I've been a Ranger for almost thirteen years. I've been an Elite Ranger for about ten years now.”

            “Diiii~no?” A small pink and white Pokémon poked its head around Faust's legs.

            “Right! This is an Audino. They specialize in healing. He's my Partner Pokémon. And these are my current Friend Pokémon.” Miss April glanced at them, identifying each Pokémon in turn. There was a Raichu, a Gardevoir, a Houndoom, a Vileplume, a Politoed, a Furret, and a Togekiss. “All right, any questions?”

            A young female Ranger rose her hand. “What's your Audino wearing around its neck?”

            Faust laughed. “It's an Audinite. A special kind of stone that allows it to Mega Evolve. I generally don't use it 'cause it's kinda overkill, but occasionally I do have to use it. My earring is the matching Key Ring.”

            There were several other questions but it wasn't until a young man rose _his_ hand that things got interesting. Faust pointed at him and he nodded. “What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you on a mission?”

            Their guest Ranger sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. “Worst thing ever..... Man, you really gave me a dozy there. I'd have to say it would be the one about a week ago.”

            “That soon?” the young man looked surprised.

            “Yeah. My fellow Ranger abandoned me and I was left with some scars. That's how I got Audino as a partner. This little one helped put me back together.”

            “What happened?”

            Faust didn't answer. Eventually he sighed and flipped his hair out of his eyes, allowing the students to see the scars on the right side of his face. There was a series of gasps. “Our job is dangerous. We're quite literally putting ourselves in the line of fire with nothing but a Styler, a Partner, and a few Friend Pokémon. It's amazing that more of us don't have scars.” He smiled weakly. “I can't tell you that you're all going to make your dreams come true... but you'll be able to succeed if you put your mind to it. It's your dream and success only comes with hard work. So, go for it. Reach out and grasp what you desire. Whether it be a Ranger, a Mechanic, or an Operator..... You're all needed. Work hard and _all_ of you can succeed.” A ringing sound filled the air and he paused.

            “Voicemail! Voicemail! Faust, do you read me?”

            Faust snatched his communicator off of his belt and flicked a switch. “Loud and clear, Rhys. Problem?”

            “Pinchers! They're attempting at make off with Articuno! We need you to get over here as fast as you can to Call Entei.” A pause, the cry of a Pokémon, and a scream of pain. “Sven! Son of a _bit–_ ” There was a click.

            “Shit,” Faust muttered. “Gardevoir, do you think you can Teleport me and Audino all the way to Oblivia?” The being nodded and flicked a single hand gracefully. Purple light formed around the Ranger and the two of them disappeared. Then Gardevoir bowed and spun around to return to its home. The students stared, wide eyed and stunned.

            “Wow,” one of them eventually whispered. 

 

* * *

 

            Faust landed at the edge of a snowy mountain and he wasted no time in racing towards the top. Calling Entei to him only made the trip easier. As it was, he lost his Togekiss to a well placed attack but the duel-type had been replaced with a Jinx and the empty spot had been filled with a Lopunny. When he reached the top of Mt. Sorbet, Faust wasn't surprised to see Red Eyes there too. A single glance around told him all he needed to know. Sven was down, blood dripping slowly from a gash on his side. Rhys was right by him, attempting to staunch the wound. In front of the Pincher Leader was a Scizor with blood covered claws and Faust capitalized on the moment. A duel-type. Bug and Steel. Extremely susceptible to fire. He smirked and told Entei to “light the damn thing up.”

            The Great Being of Fire wasted no time in leaping forward and releasing a _Blast_ _Burn._ It ripped across the small, ice covered area and slammed directly into the Scizor. The Pokémon was sent flying back, nearly smashing into its controller. Even so, Red Eyes managed to escape that fate by hurling himself out of the way. The two Pincher Grunts behind him weren't quite as lucky. They went down over the cliff in a mass of burning flesh and metal. There were screams. Faust didn't care. He was more irritated by the fact that Red Eyes had still managed to escape from them. “Dammit,” he muttered as he watched the man disappear into the distance on his red Z.Z. Flyer before turning around to check on Sven and Rhys. “Shittiest day ever.” The redhead bent down and poked Sven gently. “He alright to transport back to Rand's house?”

            Rhys nodded before speaking. “I keep forgetting how bad your temper can be.”

            Faust glanced at Entei. “Thank you,” he said and released the Legendary. It vanished quickly. His revealed eye turned towards the Jinx in his party. “Can you use _Teleport_ to get us to Rand's home?” A nod, a wave of the finger, and a burst of glowing purple light filled the small clearing. Then, where there once was a biting wind, came warmth.

            “Hey!” Rand called out as he jogged across the lawn towards them. “Everything alright?”

            “Sven's been injured and the Pinchers got away. Or rather, Red Eyes did, not quite sure about the Grunts.”

            Rand blinked at Rhys. “How can you not be sure about the Grunts?”

            The brunet shook his head. “Got hit by a burning Scizor and fell over a cliff. Faust has a nasty temper when provoked.”

            The eldest Ranger stared at them for a few seconds. “I can see that. Remind me to never piss him off.” He bent down and helped Rhys lift up Sven. “In any case, let's get him in. Leanne can see to his wounds. Arceus knows she's bandaged me up more than once.”

 

* * *

 

            It was well after midnight when Leanne woke up to an empty bed. She sighed, knowing full well why Rand wasn't with her. They loved each other dearly, but they weren't _in_ love. In fact, they were planning on getting a divorce sometime soon. The biggest reason was that she wasn't what Rand wanted sexually. He liked it rough, far beyond what she could handle. And though the man toned it down quite a bit just for her, she could tell that he wasn't happy. So it honestly wasn't a surprise for her to find out that her husband had been sleeping with other men. As long as he didn't catch anything, she didn't mind.

            It was even less of a surprise for her to see Faust bent over the kitchen table wearing nothing but a collar and a cock ring. Her husband was buried balls deep in the smaller Ranger, holding a riding crop in one hand and the leash in the other. The stench of sex filled the air. He brought the riding crop down with a crack and the redhead mewled softly, the single revealed eye falling closed for a few seconds and saliva running from the corner of his mouth. Clearly Faust liked it just as rough as Rand did and Leanne was glad that he had finally found someone. A smirk crawled up her lips and she calmly walked into the kitchen. Faust's eye immediately sought hers and a flush broke out on his face, darkening it to a rather pleasing shade of red. Rand merely glanced at her, not even stopped with his movements. “Good?” she asked as she pulled a glass out of the cabinet and began filling it with water.

            Rand smirked. “Nice and tight. Likes it rough, too.” He brought the crop down again and watched in delight as Faust arched in pleasure.

            Leanne nodded. “That's good. Thinking about adding a third?” She took a sip of the water and watched for a little while.

            This time Faust managed to gather enough air and coherent thought to answer. “No. Not particularly. I don't share with anyone,” he gasped out, body quivering from being so over stimulated. A single violet eye flickered back towards Rand. “Can I please cum now?”

            He was ignored. She smiled. “I don't care what you two do as long as Nema doesn't see any of it. All right?”

            Rand nodded. “Will do.” Leanne moved close enough that he could press a kiss to her cheek and she left the room. He turned his gaze towards Faust who was panting on the table, hands scrabbling to find a grip. “Now, where were we?”

            “I believe,” the redhead mewled, “that you were going to let me cum.”

            “Was I?” Rand hummed thoughtfully. “I don't remember saying anything like _that_.” He thrust in roughly, tearing a keening noise from kiss swollen lips. Or rather, cock swollen lips as the younger Ranger had eagerly brought him to completion with his mouth earlier on. A low groan escaped his lips and he thrust forward just as he emptied his balls into Faust's willing body. His fingers found the cock ring that kept the smaller Ranger from reaching completion and it clicked open easily. Below him, the redhead jerked and came with a silent scream, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Rand unsheathed himself with a grunt and moved forward just enough to lap at swollen lips before pulling back and eyeing his work.

            The redhead lay collapsed over the table, lips swollen and red, and his uncovered eye was heavy lidded and glassy from pleasure. Faust's ass was red, marks from both his hand and the riding crop a stark contrast against pale skin. Cum was dripping slowly out of his stretched hole and running down his legs and two small puddles were beginning to form, one underneath him and one under the table from his own orgasm. Rand smirked and reached out to scoop up some of the white cream running down pale flesh with his fingers. He pressed them against Faust's lips and purred softly when the younger Ranger took them in and began to suckle greedily. A low sigh escaped his mouth. “Come on, let's go to sleep.”

            A single violet eye glanced up at him. “Together?”

            “Yeah. Need any help?”

            Faust shifted his weight and winced slightly. “A brace would be nice. You were rather rough with me.”

            “Sorry. I can be gentler if you want.” Rand's lips began to turn down as he reached out to help the younger male up. And here he had thought that he'd finally found someone.

            Red hair shifted as Faust shook his head. “Nah. I loved it. It'll just take another round or two for me to get used to it. Last partner I had was nowhere near as rough as I would have liked.”

            “Oh really?”

            “Yup. Come on, let's go to bed and I'll tell you all about it.” He began to make his way to the stairs, using the wall as a brace. Rand watched as a bit more of his seed dribbled from Faust's ass and began making its way down pale flesh.

            He licked his lips and followed. _Definitely a keeper._


End file.
